Known in the art are a wide variety of embodiments of control cables of the type habitually used in the automobile industry, which are essentially made up of a sheathed steel cable which, uninterruptedly, links an actuating control and its associated mechanism, such as the actuating gear lever and the gear box, respectively. In general said steel cable has at either end a respective terminal for coupling the cable to said actuating control and mechanism, while the ends of the sheath are attached to respective fixed points of the vehicle structure. Moreover, the control cable frequently includes a self-adjusting device the purpose of which is to adapt initially the length of the sheathed portion of the steel control cable to the needs of each particular vehicle in this respect; if the length adjustment of said sheathed portion must be implemented permanently, for example to compensate for wear in the associated mechanism, then the control cable can be fitted with a self-adjusting device.
Quite frequently, control cables such as those described above are of considerable size, more specifically in respect of their length, which is a considerable hindrance for all those operations both in the factory and following delivery related with handling, packaging, transportation and storage. Furthermore, that considerable size of the control cable frequently hinders operations related with fitting it onto the automobile vehicle, which operations consequently call for much labor time which markedly increases the corresponding costs.
Thus, it is the object of the present invention to provide a control cable which may be easily fitted in the respective automobile and may be produced at low costs.